Team Possible: The Next Generation
by thebrightside1377
Summary: Since her crime fighting days, she has married and has settled down with her partner "in crime". They are currently raising a family in the quiet suburbs of Middleton, the town where they grew up together. One has to wonder, however, is this really the end of Team Possible? Or, is it possible there is a new trio of teens working together to avenge evildoers everywhere?
1. Chapter 1

HEY! Sorry it's been so long! I have tried to develop this story for the longest time. I am so happy that I am finally able to start posting some of it.

The characters that you will meet in this story are totally made up by me. Anyone may use my characters. HOWEVER, you have to ask and I have to approve first. I OWN THEM.

I do not own Kim Possible, however, so this is my disclaimer.

…

Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton; all three combine to make the tri-state area that we all know and adore. Middleton has served as the glue that held our cities together in times of great hardship, especially during the infamous Lorwardian Alien Invasion. This middle town was home to several heroes who gallantly flitted and fled all around the world to foil madmen's evil schemes. One of these crime-fighting fanatics was the known as the world-famous teen hero, Kim Possible.

Along with her partner in fighting crime, Ron Stoppable, their tech-kid, Wade Load, and their pet naked mole rat named Rufus, Team Possible has put a stop to many villains' dastardly deeds as well as saved the world on numerous occasions. Since her crime fighting days, she has married and has settled down with her partner "in crime". They are currently raising a family in the quiet suburbs of Middleton, the town where they grew up together. One has to wonder, however, is this really the end of Team Possible? Or, is it _possible_ there is a new trio of teens working together to avenge evildoers everywhere?

….

Rain poured down on the tri-state area. On the outskirts of one of the towns, there was a building that seemed that it would stick out like a sore thumb, but no one seemed to take any notice of it. The downpour of rain could be heard as it drove into the high rooftop of the strange-looking building. Located on the flat roof was a ventilation system, just like any other venting system. The pitter-patter of rain continued it's decent and could be heard through the vents. There, it was coupled with the slight shuffling noise of hands and knees of bodies traveling though the narrow tin passageway.

Three figures carefully crawled their way through the bowels of a super villain's latest lair. There was an obvious male-looking figure in the lead, though, through the darkness, his features were unidentifiable. The male figure was followed by two female-looking figures who followed close behind.

The pitter-patter of rain and the occasional clang of thunder cut through the ridged silence that permeated the air among the three. The parade of intruders was abruptly stopped by the male who signaled and whipped out an odd-looking, futuristic device.

The device illuminated the boy's face allowing his bright auburn hair to glow and his chocolate brown eyes to sparkle with concentration and slight confusion. After a moment of studying the screen, the boy put the thin device back into his pocket, and the trio continued their journey.

"Look, I said I was sorry," one of the girls blurted out in a harsh whisper. She just couldn't take the silence any longer. "Would you stop being so stubborn and just accept my apology already?"

More silence filled the space between them.

"Ya know, being quiet is a key part of being sneaky."

His sarcastic remark irked the already perturbed girl to no end. She was about to retort when an all too chillingly familiar cackle echoed through and around the air vent.

"And zhen, ZHEN, zhey will not know what hit zhem and zhe world will be MINE! MuhahaMUhahahHAHA!"

It was then that the trio knew they were near their destination. A few hundred feet ahead, they saw a vent where the light from the lair below was shining through. After a bit more shuffling, the trio gathered around the vent as best as they could, considering their tight confines.

The girls watched as their leader took out a pen from behind his ear. He pushed down on the end of it, and instead of a pen clicking into place, a bright red light illuminated their the cramped space. For a brief moment, one could tell that one girl had light hair and one had dark. The light quickly morphed into a thin beam of hot light. In silence, the boy used the red beam to outline the vent, causing it to melt away from its hinges.

Before the vent could clatter to the floor, one of the girls, the one who hadn't spoken up yet, reached out and grabbed it. As she was putting the grate to the side, the other girl spoke up again, "Laser pens. This year's must-have school supply."

The boy snapped his head up to meet the girl's eyes in a contorted manor, one eyebrow cocked as if to say 'do you _try_ to be annoying?' The girl, in turn, fixed him with a searing glare.

The other girl just rolled her eyes at their antics and stated, "Moving on now…"

That seemed to snap the boy out of it for he said, "Right. Okay, on three. One… Two…"

"Three!" the "annoying" girl finished for him. Before he could even retaliate, said annoying girl jumped down through the open vent and into the main part of the lair.

The boy just rolled his eyes and, for a brief moment, looked over at the dark-haired girl who only shrugged and smirked in response. Mere seconds transpired before the boy made his grand entrance followed by the brunette.

All three dropped down into a fighting stance, ready for anything.

….

I know there are a lot of questions unanswered. Don't worry. I am working on it.

As for my other unfinished works, I am still working on those too. Don't fret!

I will try to post as frequently as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Team Possilbe: The Next Generation

Chapter 2

…

Startled by the trio, the super villain turned around and yelled, "Team UNZTOPABLE?"

"That's our name," the boy countered.

"Don't wear it out, Dementor" the blond girl finished.

"But How did you find my new zecret lair?"

"What do you mean secret?" the brunette asked relaxing out of her stance. "It's just outside of town."

"Ugh! Curze thoze realitorz and their clever zelling of location in their houze'z market!"

"Moving on…" the boy cut the chatter.

"Right. I zapoze it iz time for me to tell you of my evil scheme. My plan is to…"

"Steal the pan-dimensional vortex inducer, steal technology to create plasma blaster that can be powered by the vortex inducer, create plasma blaster, call mother, conquer world," the boy read off, cutting him off again. Then he thought,_ 'Hopefully, this is enough to spark our plan into action.'_

This left the super villain wide-eyed and confused. "But… but… how did you…?" Dementor stopped mid-sentence when he saw the boy holding out a very recognizable sheet of paper.

"Umm… I think you dropped your to do list on your way out from stealing the PDVI. I guess old habits die hard," the blond remarked.

"UGH! Why iz it you Ztoppablez always ruin EVERYTHING for EVERYBODY?"

'_Yes, he took the bait. Now all I have to do is sit back and watch,' _the boy thought as he leaned back, while crossing his arms, on a nearby pillar.

"Ooo. Ouch. That's a bit harsh, don't you think? Are you sure we ruin everything for _everybody_?" the blond continued. "I mean, sure, we mess up super villian's schemes like yours all the time, but does that mean we ruin _everybody's_ business?"

While the blond continued her rant, her female companion inched her way toward the stolen piece of equipment.

'_Okay, keep talking, Jules,'_ she thought. _'I'm almost there.'_

Keeping low to the ground, the brunette finally reached the control panel. It was conveniently located behind Dementor, out of his sight. It was long and, wrapped around an over-sized desk chair that looked like it was meant for a six foot seven behemoth, not a squatty four foot eleven elf. At any rate, Lauren was on a mission in search of anything that looked remotely like a flash drive or disk slot.

'_Good thing this is like finding a needle in a hay stack,'_ she thought sarcastically.

She scanned every button and nob she could see until she finally came across a slot conveniently labeled "Nano-disk slot".

'_Funny,'_ she laughed inwardly, _'his eye sight must be going as well as his memory.'_

Lauren looked up from her squatted position near the slot to peer over at her blond friend.

"And don't get me started on how villains ruin everything for us good guys…"

She could tell Julie, although unusual, was running out of things to gab about. She quickly retrieved the disk and stacked it in a safe compartment in her hip pocket. Searching quickly, she located the button labeled "Self-Destruct". Now all she needed to do was give the signal to her other partner to initiate the rest of the plan.

Looking up from the control panel, she saw her male companion standing with his back and one foot propped up on the wall. He was clearly making his way to the Plasma Blaster, but Dementor hadn't seemed to notice. Everything was going according to plan.

That is, until they heard, "ENOUGH! I have had ENOUGH with the CHIT-CHAT! My loyal Hench-People, ATTACK!"

"Okay, plan B," Jules said quietly herself.

After yelling "Attack", Dementor turned around, wattled toward the control panel, and heavily sat down on the over-sized chair. After a few moments of catching his breath, he striated up in his chair and began initiating sequences to start the Plasma Blaster using the stolen technology to power it up. Little did he know, Lauren was just beneath him under the panel. Now all she had to do was wait for a signal, hit the self-destruct button, and they were home free! Easy right?

Well, it would have been if she wasn't currently scrunched up hugging her legs, hoping to the heavens that Dementor wouldn't notice her. Not to mention that waiting was really, really hard, especially when you were all alone. That thought reminded her. She quickly, quietly, and carefully brought her backpack around to the side so she could access the pockets better. After a moment a searching around, she pulled out her trusty companion.

In her palm stood a stretching and yawning pink naked mole rat, descendant of the infamous Rufus, Ron Stoppable's pet naked mole rat. I guess you could say she had connections.

"Hey, Girl," Lauren whispered as softly as she could, hoping that Dementor hadn't upgraded his hearing aids recently. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Mhmm, Mhmm," she nodded in response.

Unfortunately, the Plasma Blaster could not be seen from her position under the panel. "I need you to go up on the control panel and push, pull, and scamper on any button or nob you can find. Mess everything up. After that, we hit the self-distruct button together. Do you understand?"

"Mhmm."

"Can you do it?"

"Mmmm…" she trailed off, unsure of herself. Then, decidedly whispered, "Ho-kay!"

"Great! Now, we wait for a signal," she said as the settled down together.

…

As soon as the boy heard Dementor yelling, he pushed off from the wall and crouched down into his fighting stance. In no time at all, he was surrounded by henchman. He cautiously awaited the first move. A henchman swung clumsily at him, and he quickly avoided the blow. Then, another took another jab and he side stepped that too. After that, it was an onslaught of attacks and blocks and blows one right after another. The boy was successful in blocking and blowing, and the henchman were successful in tiring themselves out.

That reminded him of his sister. "Hey, Jules," he said in between pants of breath, "how are you holding up?"

"I'm just fine. How about yourself?" she jokingly responded winded, just like him.

"I'm doing alright." After more blows and some knock-outs, it still seemed that there were still the same amount of henchman as before.

"So, what's the plan, Brad?" Julie said as she threw a henchman that grabbed her from behind up her back and over her head.

Brad swiftly dodged a jab to the head and countered with a jab to the gut. "Well, one of us needs to get to that Plasma Blaster before Dementor has the chance to power it up."

"I'm all for that. Just tell me which one of us is gonna do it and lets ace this place already!" she said as she kicked high and nailed one of the henchmen in the jaw.

Finally, Bradley finally saw an opening and took the opportunity to run through two henchmen and launch himself into a back handspring followed by a series of flips until he reached the Plasma Blaster.

As he was approaching the blaster, he was startled as the machine started to light up and as the PDVI started to glow. He wasn't sure how close he could get without being blasted away.

"MuuhhahahahAHAHA! Now there is no ztoping me and my Pan-Dimentional Vortex Induced Plazma Blazter!"

"Wow." Jules stopped her fighting for a moment to comment, "Now that's a mouthful!"

"No. No more CHAT from you, giirrrl. Once the machine iz done warming up, I will ZAP my enhanced plazma all over the WORLD creating MASS CHAOS allowing the world to bow down to ME! And there iz NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME, TEAM POSSIBLE! NOTHING! MuuuhahahahHAHAHA!"

After his ranting, Jules was surrounded by unconscious bodies that littered the floor. She, also, had no problem in interrupting him again. "Ya know, Prof., I think you may be more senile that you thought. Team _Possible_ was our parents, remember?"

After a couple wide-eyed blinks, Dementor said, "You are trying my patience, girly." He then guided the Plasma Blaster strait towards Julie. "How would you like to be the firzt one to feel the wrath of my Pan-Dimensional Vortex Induced…" He never got to finish, however, as he was interrupted by a loud and startling, "NOW, PAULINE!"

Before he knew it, his machine was being sabotaged by a hairless pink rodent scattering, stomping, and clawing her way across the control panel.

"What. WHAT? NO! MY CONTROL PANEL!"

That was just the distraction Brad needed. From all the damage done to the control panel, the PDVIPB was no longer glowing. He grabbed the PDVI, twisted it, and it popped out no problem.

"NOOO! NOT MY STOLEN PAN-DIMENTIONAL VORTEX INDUCER!"

"NOW, LAUREN!" he shouted as he punched and kicked some new goons that emerged while cradling the PDVI in his arm.

With that, Lauren crawled out from her hiding spot and slammed her open palm down on the Self-Destruct button.

"Self-Destruct in 30 seconds, 29, 28, 27," the voice rang out throughout the lair, causing the "Loyal Hench-People" to run away in fear.

The team ran out to the middle of the main room. Brad took out a toy-gun looking glowing device and shot upwards, causing the glass roof to shatter. The girls made sure to cover their heads with their arms as the glass shimmered to the floor. After putting the toy gun away, they all pulled out their grappling guns and fired upwards towards the roof, now skylight. They were pulled up through the opening at the same time, leaving professor Dementor shaking his fist to the sky saying, "Curze you Team UNZTOPPABLE!"

…

And…. That's chapter two. A little bit longer than the first one, too. ;)

I hope you guys are enjoying the new story. I know I am.

Brownie points for those who caught on to the many _Phineas and Ferb_ illusions I put into the story. :)

Happy reading!

~thebrightside


End file.
